You're the one that I want
by AnimeBunnyLover
Summary: Odette and Derek have had a little girl named Danica and she is Ben's best friend. what happens when Danica loses her mother and father and her crazy grandmother has taken it up on herself to find a prince for Danica? And what if her true prince is the son of Jafar? bad summary I know. Rated M for later chapters and language. I need more reviews before I put the next chapter.
1. Meeting Him For The First Time

**You're the one that I want**

 **I only own my oc that's is all**

 **CH1**

 **Meeting Him for the First Time**

Hi I am the daughter of King Derek and Queen Odette, my name is Danica. My mother named me this because I was born when the morning star came out, witches by with my name means. I have blond hair that goes down to my knees, just like my mother, and I have blue gray eyes that have a ring of hazel in each one. I'm a student at Auradon and I'm one of the best, I get all A's in all my classes and because I get such good grades my father takes me hunting and fishing on the breaks we get, or he did before **THAT** day, but that's for another day right now I'm needing to get to school since I was away caring for my kingdom.

Danica ran in the school her hair was flowing behind her in waves of dirty blond. She got to her first class few a few minutes to spare. She looked around the class and saw Ben; she waved to him as she walked up to him and the people around him. "Hi Benjie. How you been? Sorry I have been gone and missed your big day." She said to him then looked at the four people around him two girls and two guys. 'Must be the lost kids.' She thought to herself. "Hi I'm Danica it's nice to see some new faces. What are your names? If you don't want to tell me its fine." She said the last bit shyly. To her surprise the tallest of the boys smirked and said "Hi there foxy I'm Jay hope we can get together sometime." His last statement made me blush as the other boy said his name "Hi I'm Carlos." The shorter of the boys said. Then the girl with blue hair said, "Hi I'm Evie." And then the purple haired girl said, "Yo I'm Mal."

Danica bowed to them all blushing as Jay was still looking at her. "So um Benjie where is the Barbie want-a-be?" she asked him feeling shy around the four people she never saw. "We are no longer together Dani… Mal and I are together now." He said with a real happy smile, nothing like the fake he always gave when with his now ex. Danica giggled. "Good I hated how she was always thinking she was better than all just for being your girl." She said as the bell for class to start rang and everyone took their sets and the last one was next to Jay so she sat next to him. As the day went on she noticed he and her had all the same classes and sat next to each other in all of them and got to know the other. He was very nice even asked me about my kingdom and why my mom was called the swan princess. When she told him he just gave me a hug and said he would like to meet my mom and dad on family day. "You can't sadly I'm the last of the family no one else, but my grandma that is. But it's ok." I said to him putting on a fake smile. He looked at her and just hugged they stayed like this for a long time.

JAY POV:

I couldn't believe this girl or what she just said, no family at all and all cause a guy couldn't marry her. I for some reason wanted to be there and help her all the time. I let go of her and watched her blush as she turns and goes to her dorm. I go to mine thinking of Danica as I get there I hear Carlos talking to Lonnie about what they was planning to do over the spring break next week. I walked in and they were in his bed with nothing else on and under the covers, so I look at them and turned and walked out shivering at what could have happened or was going to happen.

"Now. Where to go till they are gone?" He asked himself as he saw Danica talking to Mel and Evie. I sneak up to them to hear what they are saying. "So Danica what are you going to do over the break?" Evie asked her. "Oh I don't know maybe go hunting in my kingdom's forest or sing to the animals on the lake. You can come I know my grandma would not mind shot Mel bring Ben and Evie I know you and Doug are a thing bring him and Carlos and Jay can come too and bring who their dating with them." She said her voice was like honey when she said my name. "Jay doesn't have a girlfriend Danica." Evie said giggling winking at her. "Yea Danica, you and Jay seem to have gotten to be very close today." Mel added to what Evie said. "Yea but Mel Evie with my luck he doesn't like me." She blushed right after saying it. It was then I stepped out from behind the tree. "So you like me Danica?" I said into her ear softly as I sat down next to her. Her blush was so dark I couldn't help thinking how cute and beautiful she was in the evening sun. " **Jay!?** " She said looking shocked that I even heard what she said.

MEL'S POV:

Evie and I were talking to Danica when I saw Jay walking to us to see what we were saying. I had a feeling he started to like Danica since they were in all the same classes. As she told us we could come to her place for the break coming up and we could bring our boyfriends Evie and I smiled but when she said Jay and Carlos could come too. Her eyes gave away that she was head over heels for Jay but didn't think he was ever going to like her back. I looked at Evie and gave her a look that she knew meant we were going to help her get Jay to show his feeling for her and hers to Jay.


	2. Meeting Queen Uberta

**CH2**

 **Meeting Queen Uberta PART 1**

 **DANICA'S POV:**

It has been a week now since I invited Benjie and the others to my home for Spring Break. We all were on our why to my kingdom, flying of cores. It had seemed to be everyone was sitting with their boyfriend or girlfriend. So that left me and Jay to sit together. I was nerves about seeing my grandma and for my new friends to meet her too. She has a big heart but always wants me to be with some prince that she thinks will be good but they all end up being assholes. "Um guys can I tell you something before we land?" I asked they all looked at and Jay spoke up, "Yea Danica you can tell us anything.

"Well you see my grandma is throwing a ball and will she trying to make me get with someone there and I don't want to go though one of her princes on whatever it is now. Can you guys help me please?" I asked looking at everyone. Jay seemed to be thinking of away to get around my grandmother, and Mel was smiling big. "I think I have a plan that would work, but Jay is going to have to help." She said and Evie giggled. "What you need me to do Mel?" Jay asked in a questioning voice. Mel smiled and said "Ok good Danica why not when we land you have a boyfriend?" I was shocked to say the least as she kept talking. "Jay could be your boyfriend and then your grandmother can't really make you get one cause you will have one." She finished as I start to blush a very dark red. "Sounds good to me. I'll do it." Jay said looking at me. "But what if she wants to start planning for a wedding?" I asked. Everyone looked shocked, but Jay, at me, "What she is crazy with this kind of stuff. I mean come on she did the same thing with my dad when my mom was taken by Rothbart. She is most likely gone overboard with me coming home even if it's just for a week." I said rubbing the back of my neck in embracement knowing it was most likely true. Evie jumped in with, "So we should expect a big ass parade or something like that then yes?" I could only nod my head at her blushing darkly. Suddenly Jay put his arm around me and kissed my cheek making me gasp in surprise. "I don't think that would be bad to marry or to really date you so why not we go ahead and be for real?" He said pulling me into his chest. Ben smiled at us saying "Yes Danica you and Jay would be just as big of a couple as Mel and I." He was not helping my blush at all.

The plane landed after another 30 minutes and already you could hear my grandmother and all the workers for her yelling something about me being home. "You all ready for this?" I asked everyone as the door started to open. They all nodded Jay held my hand as the door opened up all the way and we all started to walk off. My grandmother started to yell "OH MY DEAR DANICA YOU'RE BACK!" I was blushing by that time; Jay is smiling down at me with a grin that you could tell he was going to play what she said to mess with me. "Hi grandma Uberta yes I'm home now can we not have this stuff please? I told you not to do this." I said my face fully red with a blush.

 **NOBODY'S POV:**

Uberta was smiling ear to ear as Danica came off the plane holding hands with a boy. "Yes yes dear." She said grinning ear to ear. "Grandma do not even start with whatever it is you are thinking." Danica said. The group of teens and Danica's grandma and her lover and Lord Rogers all walked to the limo that would take them back to her home. As they drove up the pathway to her home and the limo stopped at the front of the castle Jay and the others looked shocked at her. Danica looked at them and then her castle, which was decked out in red blue black white and yellow things everywhere. "GRANDMA WHAT IS THIS DOING ALL OVER MY CASTLE!?" Uberta smiled and said "Danica dear it's all for your welcome home ball tonight. So you and the girls go to the west wing and your boyfriend and King Ben and the other boys can go to the east wing to get ready now you have only a few hours to get ready." And then Rogers and Uberta walked into the castle. Danica was blushing hard but looked at the others and said "I'm so sorry about her. I did tell you all she would do something like this to me and all of us. I guess we should get ready for this ball." She then started up the stairs of the castle with the others. Once they got inside Ben Jay Carlos and Doug went to the left and Danica Evie Mel and Audrey all went to the right.

 **WITH THE GIRLS:**

As they got to the room that was full wall to wall with all different colors and types of dresses, Evie and Audrey got wide eyed and started to run in and start to the ones they wanted to try on. Mel and Danica on the other hand went to look at them first. Mel picked out a deep purple dress that came down to her knees and was held up with one shoulder strap. Danica found a black red and yellow dress that had no straps and went half way down her knees. As Danica and Mel picked their dress Evie and Audrey came out in their dress they picked out. Evie had on a sea blue dress that wrapped around her neck to keep it up and went down to the floor. Audrey had on a pink dress that sparkled and also went to the floor and was a off the shoulder style. Once the girls where all dressed, Evie and Audrey helped Danica and Mel with their make-up, each other.


	3. The Ball 1st Lemon

CH3

THE BALL

WITH THE BOYS:

Jay Carlos Ben and Doug all walked into a room that was labeled 'for the boys.' Ben laughed as he opened it and they all walked in. Carlos went and grabbed a red and black tux with a white under shirt. Ben grabbed a blue tux (no surprise there). Doug grabbed a green one. As for jay he found one that was red yellow and black. "Ok guys let's get dressed and meet the girls shall we?" Carlos said as he went to the back and changed; the others followed and did the same.

WITH JAY:

When they were done they walked out and to the great hall to meet the girls. The boys saw Danica's grandma Uberta so Jay went to talk to her. "Hello ma'am I would like to ask you about Danica if that is ok?" Jay asked her, "Why yes dear boy. What about my little Danica do you wish to know?" Uberta asked him smiling. "Why are you trying to make her get married to someone she doesn't know?" He asked her trying not to show his true feeling of him liking her. "Oh my dear boy she needs a man to care for her in the bedroom. She is almost 18 I'm only trying to help her find her true love like her mother and my son did." She said looking at him with a knowing glance.

 **NOBODY'S POV:**

The girls walked down the stairs to the ball and the boys. Audrey and Mel were in front of Evie and Danica as the girls walked down the boys meet up with them, Jay and Danica meeting up last. Jay was shocked at how Danica was so beautiful.

 **UBERTA POV:**

Uberta watched as her little Danica showed how much she loved this boy Jay. She could see that her grandchild the only one she had, had found her true love just like her mother and father. She could tell that this Jay boy would be the one and already started to think of the day they would see it themselves. She smiled as Rogers came up to her saying, "my queen I think the ball is going grrrreat, if I do say so myself." Smiling to her as he bowed. She smiled back and said "Rogers can you play the song you did for Danica parents on their first dance?" and waved him off to play the music for Jay and Danica. Rogers bowed and went to play the song.

NOBODIES POV:

Danica blushed as Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him to dance. As they danced they couldn't look away from one another it was so obvious that the two were in love. It was like no one else was in the room at all just them. Jay pulled Danica closer to him and started to pull their faces to each other so he could share a sweet first kiss with her.

Danica was shocked that Jay would even want to kiss her but her mind was shut off and her heart took over. Danica closed her eyes and tilled her head up meeting him in a soft sweet kiss. Jay pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss not caring who saw them, to him he was going to show the world he wanted to be with her and will stop at nothing to make her happy.

Danica and Jay ended the kiss for some much needed air. As they pulled apart from each other Jay blushed lightly. Mel smiled at the two knowing that Jay had found someone like everyone else has. Ben held onto Mel as he pulled her to dance with the others that also went to the dance with Jay and Danica. The song ended and jay and Danica went out the lake right by Danica's home. "Danica I need to ask you to do something with me." Jay said to her. Danica looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her looking into her eyes waiting for her answer.

Danica looked at Jay her heart couldn't stop beating so hard she though he could hear it. She couldn't find her voice so she nodded yes to him hoping he would understand. Jay kissed her again and picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Danica giggled as Jay smiled at her, so softly that it was also lovingly. Danica finally found what she wanted to find. She found a love just like her mom and dad.

Jay and Danica walked back into the castle and saw that Queen Uberta and their friends all talking and everyone else had gone home. "Oh hello you two love doves." Uberta smiled saying to them. "Grandma please don't start this now I'm sleepy." Danica said as she yawned and went to her room taking Jay with her. When they got to her room she still didn't let go of his hand. "Jay when my father and mother figured out they loved each other, my dad let my mom go and she was kidnapped. Please don't let me go." She said tears in her eyes as she looked at Jay in the eye. "Danica I never planned to let you go no matter what, I'll fight to keep you beside me all the time." He said with a soft smile then licked her tears away. Danica blushed as she looked up at Jay. She then pulled him into the soft bed and then stripped to her underwear and then helped Jay strip to his boxers. She pulled the covers up to them and then cuddled up to him falling asleep in his arms.

Jay's POV:

It was hard to let Danica take her clothes off. It was even harder to watch as she started to take my clothes off.

LEMON TIME NOBODIES POV:

Danica's virgin, moist muff moistens in anticipation as Danica gaze down upon Jay's splendid rod. With no hesitation, Danica lower herself until her lips are spread wide by Jay's dick, the hot pre-cum tingling deliciously. Danica frown as she pushes against him, but his thick tool is too large for her virgin, moist snatch. With a sigh, she shift position and begin grinding her virgin, moist twat against his fat long shaft, coating it with fluids of her gender. Danica clit tingles wonderfully as it bumps against every vein on his thick appendage. Jay happily tugs and pinches on her erect nipples, adding to her pleasure and nearly driving her to orgasm.

They lose track of time as Danica languidly Rides Jay's fat cock. At long last Danica feel her virgin, moist twat ripple and quiver. Her legs give out as she loses her muscle control and collapse on top of Jay. Danica gasp as his huge thick cock erupts against her, splattering her chest with hot cum that rapidly soaks into her skin.

END OF LEMON DANICA'S POV:

Danica giggles as she rise up from the exhausted Jay, feeling totally satisfied. She then cuddles up to Jay on his left side and pulled the covers to put them over you two. You cuddled closer to Jay and snuggled up sighing as you fell asleep.

JAY'S POV:

As Danica covered them up you felt like this was meant to be like this. You wrapped you arms around Danica as she fell asleep and followed her into dream land.


	4. NOTICE

If you wish for me to update I need ideas please.


End file.
